Hexennacht Seven
by Shidu
Summary: In the world there are people who can materialize their soul into a weapon. Academy City is the setting where dreams can be reached. There, the seventh 'Hexennacht' takes place, here participants have to fight, and establish itself as the strongest. This place is the setting where the "Mass Murderer" and "Crimson Princess" will meet for the first time.
1. Prologue

**Prologue** **— '** **The Hellscythe and Black Rabbit'**

* * *

There was a small room.

That was a simple room with nothing surprising in a quick glance one can see, an old furniture in the background, a small desk black colored in the center and a chair in front of. This room was completely white painted, which was surprising since there was no spot of dirt on it. Let's talk about the bottom, there was a black and white color tile and it seems that was set following a pattern very similar to a chessboard.

This was a simple and very monotone place, but the owner of this place did not care about that, she just sat behind her desk and began to hum a song.

She seemed in a good mood or at least that indicates her expression. She seemed too busy to notice the constant noise coming from outside.

The eyes of the girl glowed in the darkness of the room, dimly lighted.

She looked like a doll and her expressions were so strange.

She was not human.

She was not a deity.

She could be called simply death?

If you think, death does not have a physical form as such, but often is related to a skull and crossbones covered with a black cloak and carrying a scythe. However, the girl who was lazily sitting in her comfortable chair did not seem an unpleasant skull. In terms of beauty, she was beautiful. Her body was not very voluptuous and her skin was pale and her long hair fell on her shoulders. She wore somewhat extravagant attire, such as that used in fairy tales (Alice in Wonderland) but somehow suited her.

She had stockings colors (black and white) which covered until her thighs. Her breast was something great for her height.

She was like a loli with big breasts?

She perhaps is a cosplayer.

He did not know.

He was not even paying attention to the girl. His eyes were looking with admiration at the pair of mountains that barely covered the thin fabric of her clothes.

She lifted her head with slight discomfort.

"What are you looking at?"

The young man seems agitated.

"And well?"

The boy uttered shakily after being scanned.

"Um ... your body is weak you don't have any talent and you're not worth it. My suggestion, give up."

"Wait wait! That's because I have not used my skill yet, if you could see it I'm sure you'd be surprised."

He said with some arrogance.

"From my point of view you look like an ordinary human."

I am here to take an interview, examination of transfer.

The boy thought.

At this time in the waiting room, there are about fifteen boys and girls waiting for the call.

He looked into the room, and after confirming that there were still about ten other people. The people here are mostly young people willing to become heroes. This place was the kind of place where you could die.

Being a hero or a failure was only one option.

Her red eyes glowed in the dark.

"Arisu-sama, sorry for the inconvenience, but there is an urgent news of the city."

The man who has just break into the room seems agitated.

"What is it?"

She said with a tone of discomfort while brushes her hair.

"Another maze has appeared in the city bay and this time a number of tenshi have popped up here and there."

Tenshi, (dolls or also named spirits) just as that man had said. They were monsters that inhabited the other world. They were the creation of some god. Beings like these had been living in the world since the birth of mankind. And it was the duty of the blazers, who were people with the ability to use magic, get rid of them.

She seemed thrilled.

"But, but Arisu-sama must finish your work! There is a long queue waiting since this morning. Arisu-sama cannot waste time with those things. I'll solve the dispute."

"I do not want!"

She pouted.

"Oi, loli with big breasts, I've been waiting a long time."

With half-closed eyes, the boy muttered disdainfully with the corner of his lip lifted slightly sarcastic way.

"Who are you referring to as Loli with big breasts?"

The little girl turned her eyes in the direction of the voice.

There, standing in front of her, there was a guy with spiky hair.

"I do not think anyone in this room have a bra soo bigger than yours."

"Who?" she asked with irritated look.

"You're asking me my name? Or my number? "

She smiled.

"It seems that someone wants to die before completing the exam."

The spiky haired boy shook his head and showed a strange look.

"Anyway, everyone here will die possibly, is not it?"

Several of them will die.

So is.

This place is so.

Being chosen to become a hero was a great responsibility. And only a few lived long enough to tell the tale.

But he smiled and said, "Uhm, I'm just showing pity, I guess. My name is Kamijou Touma, a pleasure."

He smiled with superiority and half-closed eyes.

"It seems that another bastard appeared." Arisu answered reluctantly.

There was another woman who asks, "Your name is Kamijou Touma. Seventeen years. You are here by request for blazer, right? "

"Yes."

At this time, he is wearing the uniform of the typical Japanese school. When she ends up asking some questions more, Kamijou is ready for the final phase.

"This is a place where you could die, you know?"

"I know."

"The students here are risking their lives and work hard to be the best."

"Yup."

"So why you chose to be here it is because you want to save the world?"

Kamijou shook his head to that question.

"Then why?"

"Purely for money. To be honest, I do not care what happens to the world. "

The woman was speechless for a few seconds.

It was not surprising the reason for that guy. If you think about it, many people became heroes in search of fame, power and some other reasons.

"Well, it seems that this little bastard is a little ambitious."

The little girl who until recently listened in silence, said sarcastically.

"She asked me something and I answered honestly, Loli with big breasts."

Arisu growled while emitting a thirst for blood, so the interviewer had to intervene.

"Ahem, there is only one step before completion. The number of people who take the exam arrives at seven hundred twenty this means that most will be rejected especially those with impure motives and with eyes only for money, just like you. But according to our rules you have the freedom to decide what you want. "

"I see."

"Then there is nothing else to do, welcome to this school."

Kamijou smiled to himself.

Once there was a boy. He was a normal student that one could find anywhere. There was nothing surprising in his appearance, his hair was black, his skin a little pale and his height was average for a Japanese.

He was the kind of guy who is easily lost in a crowd.

However, if one pays attention in his eyes then maybe one could understand that he was different.

He was not normal like everyone else.

Kamijou Touma went up the steep slope toward what looked like a temple or something similar.

Blocked by buildings, the sunset that had previously been hidden now could be seen perfectly from this place. There was a light that painted the sky red color, a red color as the flames of a bonfire. Climbing up the steep slope, breathing faintly, Kamijou reached the top of the hill. It was more appropriate to say that everything was over time. No, maybe it would have been.

He glimpsed over the hill the panorama of the entire city, some buildings that belonged to a corporation, several houses, several schools, shops and a huge park in the center.

This was an incredible view.

"So, this is the Hagun Academy, huh?"

Long ago, his world was very peaceful.

Before that goddess snatched away what he wanted most.

And now maybe this was his last chance.

I will definitely become the strongest.


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01** **—** **'An Unfortunate Encounter'**

* * *

'Bad luck' would be the best way to describe his life and such misfortune was his catchphrase. Certainly his misfortune was something that one could not ignore, for example if he went out to buy something, had 100 chance of losing his wallet or perhaps a thundercloud to rush over him, as if nature itself was against him. Somehow he had managed to stay alive, at 16 years old, Kamijou Touma had experienced all sorts of misfortunes.

— So troublesome.

That was his life, full of misfortunes and calamities. If there were a way to materialize the forces of misfortune, he would be the best example.

Therefore, he had earned the nickname _"Psycho Killer"_ and _"Mass Murderer"_

Why he had received such nickname?

There was some story behind that nickname, but at the moment is not important to mention it. At this time, a cliché scene was happening before his eyes. That was really important, everything else was worthless now. It was not really important if the morning was beautiful as the birds were singing as the sun rises from the hills.

All the harmony of nature had been overshadowed by the dark miasma that came from one of the rooms of the academy. After finishing his daily run, Kamijou Touma returned to his student dormitory room and found a beautiful half-naked girl inside.

Her crimson hair that seemed to embody waves of blazing fire and their ruby eyes on a beautiful foreign face, opened wide in shock at the sudden intruder.

Kamijou froze from head to toe as if he'd been paralyzed by some sort of charm or better to say that he fell in love with her voluptuous and beautiful half-naked body. Her skin was so white and with the sunlight along the curtains in conjunction this was more erotic. It is noteworthy that the half-dressed girl wears a set of lingerie — this immediately was burned in his eyes.

Even if Kamijou tried to forget that scene, the sweet smell and the girl's body were recorded in the recesses of his memory.

Thanks Kami-sama for letting me live one more day.

That's his thought as he watched the girl who had noticed him. On the other hand, the girl showed no sign of being surprised by the sudden change. Somehow he was feeling the edge of a precipice. There was a time when he used to get nervous because of this scene.

— Until...

He was returned to reality in an instant.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?"

He muttered uneasily.

"Eeeee―"

She leaked a small shriek from her cramped throat, and then he heard a deep breath being drawn. If a girl screamed in this situation, accusations would surely fall on the guy, especially for someone with his reputation even an apology would be meaningless, it means nothing.

So there was only one option.

Equalize the situation.

"Please wait a minute! I understand what you want to say. It may have been an accident but I won't make excuses for what I clearly saw."

He could imagine the bitterness of being seen naked by a stranger. As he pressed his sweaty fist and leaving behind the fear on his body, Kamijou stepped forward.

Then, getting ready, he looked up.

"... !?"

She seemed confused.

"…I have no regret. It was nice to see your body, really thank you. However, there is no way I can leave without being identified as a pervert. "Kamijou said, showing a smile on his face.

"I believe in gender equality and the only possible solution." Showing his fang Kamijou muttered.

"That's why I'll take my clothes off too, and let's call it even."

Just after the last words left his mouth, she was in shock.

"…"

No response.

…. Her forehead broke into cold sweat!

"No!" A BEEEAASSTTT!"

And thus, a scream tore the morning silence and rose up to pierce the sky. Looking at her, Kamijou realized.

"…What… what —no? We are in the same boat you cannot yell those things! "

*Thud*

"…Kuh…Ugh…."

Her answer had become a slap that left him on the floor.

"…Damn. It is true, I forgot completely. There is no way that my romantic youth is what I expected. "

She was cute but was also unusually strong, so strong.

"In my defense I can only say one word, such misfortune!"

Seeing his high school life, he never expected to spend such days. However there is something that Kamijou thinks very often.

I have really bad luck.


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02 — Prodigy Knight and Failed Knight** _ **'Mass Murderer and the Crimson Princess'**_

* * *

Gakuen Toshi or Academy City.

Those words together designate the name of the city floating on water.

This city emerged about 30 years ago; this was a place where the 'Blazer' the new human race could live without being frowned upon by human eyes.

It is said that it was a place where dreams could be achieved.

They overturn previous common sense with their enhanced physical ability and have an aura known as magic.

They are heretical in the eyes of the general public and there are a number of students who come to Gakuen Toshi after feeling potential discrimination.

They were irregular people, found one-in-a-thousand, who could each materialize his or her soul as a weapon called a Device.

In ages past, they were called magicians and witches. The strongest among them could shape the flow of time using abilities that science didn't explain, and even the weakest were extraordinary. Though they were human, they possessed a supernatural power that surpassed human limits, a power unattainable by the common man through training or technology.

However, these abilities were possibly a double-edged sword.

At materialize the soul as a weapon, these users could destroy almost anything.

Currently the **Blazers** were monitored and trained in different schools for the purpose of being useful to society. Nowadays, national militaries and even local police forces required Blazers.

One expression of such responsibility was the mage-knight system, the arrangement where Blazers must graduate from an internationally approved vocational school to receive license and social status as mage-knights―in other words, approval to use their abilities.

Hagun Academy was one of seven mage-knight academies in Academy City, a school said to span more than ten times the area of Tokyo Dome.

And in Hagun Academy, Kamijou Touma ― accused of molestation and caught red-handed by dormitory guards―was brought to the board chairman's office. A side note, this boy was considered the most dangerous criminal in the entire academy. But that is a matter for later, for now, Kamijou was standing like a soldier who has been reprimanded by his superior command.

"I see, so you were trying to atone for the accident of seeing her half-naked by stripping yourself. Are you a moron?"

Sweat fell in Kamijou's face as he tried to put his best smile of idiot.

"I thought it was an equitable, gentlemanly idea. After all, women have fought for gender equality, right? Let me make one thing clear, at no time put a hand on her. In fact, as already explained she was in my room, the blame lies with her. This Kamijou-san is being blamed unfairly."

"You were definitely some sort of gentleman."

There, a beautiful woman in a suit was sitting on a sofa and smoking a cigarette. Kurono Shinguuji, the new chairman of Hagun, had finished hearing Kamijou's explanation on the chain of events, and she replied in a tired voice.

"But that does not mean that will come out unscathed from this, Kamijou."

"Such misfortune."

The sixteen-year gave a heavy sigh.

"No, I wasn't trying to be a lewd gentleman. …Well, now that I think about it, I guess I did suddenly go on a rampage."

"Hah. In other words, after seeing her charmingly naked body, you lost control and took off your clothes without thinking?"

"What the hell perhaps you think that my life is like a comedy manga? It's not like that! Every day I'm overwhelmed by the immense misery around me following me like a predator. It's not like I want these things. I really just want a normal and peaceful life."

Even if he said it, Kamijou still doubted his own words. His life as such could not be considered normal.

"Even if you say so, Kamijou, try to imagine that scene after putting yourself in her shoes. In a dormitory with hardly any people because of spring break, you're suddenly interrupted by an unknown boy while changing clothes, and then he throws his clothes off too. How might you see him?"

"Like a really dangerous guy…."

Wait, wait that was my room. She was the intruder!

That had thought, but because of his reputation no doubt anyone would take his words seriously.

"What, you know about Vermillion?"

"Well, actually I don't know anything about her."

"Transfer student."

Kurono said quickly and then went on to explain.

Her name was Stella Vermillion, and she was a princess of the Vermillion Empire, a small European nation. It was big news in the media that she was studying abroad in Japan. Even on every channel and every radio station was only talked about it.

She was a princess ... and was also a prodigy. A prodigy said to appear only once in a decade with an overwhelming power that easily eclipsed the others.

"..."

Kamijou had only kept silent, all this time his body was sweating in mass quantities.

"...How did this happen."

While he is complaining about what happened in the morning, and with all the frustration Kamijou decided to go out the window in any case emergency.

You know it is good to have a plan for any difficult situation.

The building of the board was the most protruded among others, its height was more than twenty stories and this place was Kurono's office the new chairman of Hagun.

Normally a fall of such height would be equivalent to certain death, but the 'Blazer' had different strength and resistance. At most, a fall like that would cause mild pain and nothing else.

"If you want to escape you should be giving it everything you have, not dilly-dallying around in this sort of place."

Did she just read my mind?

Kamijou asked himself to receive such words. Kurono only just sighed and then pointed to the door.

"That's your only way out of here."

Understanding the truth behind those words he just growled softly and waited for the resolution.

After a certain incident a year ago, Kamijou had been transferred to the Hagun Academy.

His life was normal and simple, but there was something that made him different from others. Regardless of the circumstances, Kamijou Touma would jump to save someone. He is weak to serious requests for help. In that incident he had been found inside a warehouse in school.

He had helped a helpless girl who was constantly harassed by a boy. Surrounded by criminals, one, two, three, four ... A total of twenty people. Wearing ostentatious casual clothes, were obviously young hooligans about their appearance, holding metal bats, chains, rods.

"... What a nuisance. As much as I don't want to get violent ... I have to punish these idiots."

He had crushed a dirty brat who abused her. He had crushed the criminals that dirty brats had called for vengeance. He had crushed the hooligans that criminals had called for vengeance. He had crushed the ruffians that hooligans had called for revenge...

After that, he had received nicknames like 'Mass Murderer' and 'Psycho Killer'

Nicknames that attracted very annoying characters with exaggerated thirst for fight.

Thanks to that, apart from these types of characters, everyone was afraid of Kamijou, especially girls. As soon as Kamijou tried to strike up a conversation, they reacted invaded by fear...

As he thought about those unpleasant memories, the door of the chairman's room opened, and the person being discussed, Stella Vermillion, entered.

"Well, Kamijou, what if we talk about the appropriate punishment for you?"

"Hehehe, I'm really fucked, right?"

Unlike before, Stella Vermillion was properly dressed in a tasteful dark vest and skirt. The school uniform for Hagun Academy suited her quite well because it brought out the red of her fire-like hair. Giving elegant steps, she approached to him and then using her soft voice, she said.

"What's your name?"

"Err...What happened was an unfortunate accident and I wasn't trying to peep on you. But I saw what I saw, so that's why I'll take responsibility as a man."

"Your name, I will not ask again."

She had ignored his earlier words indeed seemed very upset.

"Kamijou ... Kamijou Touma is my name."

"Well, I'll remember that name." The hostility from when she first entered the room disappeared. "Now choose, be burnt by my flames or die honorably."

"No, please wait a minute! Isn't harakiri too harsh a punishment even for a major crime!?"

Seppuku was a key part of bushido, the code of the samurai warriors. The act could be voluntary, used by warriors to avoid falling into enemy hands or to expiate a fault code of honor, or compulsory, mandated by a feudal lord (daimyo), shogun or tribunal if a samurai committed a crime of murder, robbery, corruption, etc.

"Well, wouldn't capital punishment be expected after assaulting a princess? Seriously, you should be tied to a log and stoned to death by all the nation's citizens. It's quite a privilege that I'm letting you off this way instead."

"Oi, you're exaggerating. I understand how you feel, but that's ridiculous! There is no way in which I die, definitely not. In any case you are the culprit."

With her untied hair flowing in the gentle breeze, the girl, gazed at the scenery outside the window.

"You're pretty idiotic. Just letting you die with honor is a great indulgence, a bloody sacrifice on my part." The girl moved her gaze away from him and stared at the object in her hand. An aurora shined forth to create a zone of heat in the chairman's room, and a long sword clad in flames appeared in Stella's hand.

This enormous amount of prana shivered his senses, although it is not as if he was afraid.

He had faced many opponents long before, but Kamijou had never witnessed such overwhelming power.

…Hey, pervert. Do you have anything left to say before dying?

He could have apologized to her. He could have done the impossible to prevent such situations.

Closing his eyes, Kamijou regulated the breathing patterns leisurely.

The truth is that he could not do anything.

So he understood a simple law.

The strong eat the weak.

And the only ways to live in a world like this...

"Prepare yourself, you degenerate! I'll erase you from this world without leaving a speck behind!"

"…In any case, just because I saw you in your underwear, you can't make me pay with my life! If you think you can defeat me you should try it, brat. "

"J-Just, you said!? I... I can't believe it! I can't believe it, you pervert! Is that what you said after despoiling the body of an unmarried princess!? Even my father has never seen it!"

The flames of her sword grew as if they had life. Flames of anger ignited in Stella's eyes at Kamijou's careless words.

"Unforgivable! I'll personally turn a perverted, molesting, insolent commoner like you to cinders! Serve me, Lævateinn!"

Passed down through legends with various forms and shapes, a Device was a magic staff.

He had not made a single move in that time.

There was no way that the one weakest could face a prodigy.

There was not a scenario where he obtained the victory.

There was not a parallel world where he could do more than stand.

Yet the arrogant smile on his face grew widely.

She didn't know anything.

"What are you doing? Defend yourself like a man or perhaps you've lost the will to fight?"

"I have my own way to change the fate of others, battles, including the thinking of the enemy. Not everything is about power, ya know?"

"How is it possible that there is someone as arrogant as you? You have the fortune to receive such punishment by my hands."

"Both enough is enough."

Kurono cut in, interrupting the insulting diatribe.

"I've heard the arguments of both. I not want to see start a battle within my office. "

"He looked at me with lustful eyes, I cannot forgive him."

Still holding her sword, Stella continued to stare angrily at Kamijou.

"What's the meaning of this, Chairman?"

Kamijou asked a little uneasy, he knew the answer just wanted to be sure. When both of them looked at her in unison, Kurono started laughing as if she couldn't hold it anymore―

"Heh, no, sorry about that. This turned into something so interesting that I felt a little impish. Well, you don't have to ask, because it's exactly how it sounds. Hagun Academy's dormitories place two people per room. Kamijou should already know that. In other words, neither one of you mistook your rooms. Simply put… you two are roommates."

"EEEEEEEEEHHH!?"

"That shit out of luck."

There were two things he couldn't endure, noisy people and excessive violence.

Without being able think of a possible solution, he began to imagine plenty of possible outcomes. In all these results was the culprit. He was tired and sweaty. All he wanted was to take a bath and his breakfast, but none of that was possible because his peaceful days were over, right now.

Just at the moment when the Chairman had said that.

"…What do you mean, Madam Chairman? M-Me, roommates with this pervert!?"

With those sharp words, from one moment to another his mind came back to reality.

"That's exactly what I mean, Stella Vermillion. Is there a problem?"

"Clearly there's a problem! And Stella-san could stop threatening with that sword?"

Kamijou said with slight discomfort frowning.

"Shut up pervert, you don't have permission to speak."

"Oi, I don't need your permission. In any case my room is at stake."

He saw with disgust to the Chairman. It is clear that she was having fun with them, but Kamijou was beginning to lose patience.

"Hagun Academy's dorms certainly do put two people in each room, but I've never heard of a boy and a girl sharing."

"That's been true up through last year, before I became chair of the board of directors. Kamijou, didn't I already tell you about my policy?"

"…To enforce a doctrine of pure merit, based completely on actual combat performance… wasn't it?"

"Right. Unlike the other six knight academies, Hagun produced no notable assets in the past year. We're on a losing streak even in the Hexennacht Sword-Art Festival, which the schools sponsor each year to select the strongest student knight. I was called by the board to reorganize this place, and that room assignment is the first step. It's not about how many people or what their genders are. I'm putting fellow knights with similar strengths together in the same room. After all, when equal fighters draw near one another, competition naturally sparks between them. This room assignment is a scheme to invoke that competition intentionally."

"Then isn't what you're doing even weirder? Among the incoming students, isn't Stella-san number one by a large margin?"

"Haha, well… how do I say this? You guys are a special case. Frankly speaking, there's nobody as excellent as Vermillion, and nobody as deficient as Kamijou. In other words, you're both leftover students with no suitable partner, so I could only pair the two of you. Do you understand now?"

"..."

Kamijou said nothing.

"Who could understand that!?"

Stella struck the chairman's office table with one palm and continued to protest.

"Oh, as expected of you, Chairman. I never know what you're thinking."

Kamijou said while crossing his arms.

"I-In the first place, it's absurd for boys and girls like us to share a room when we're the same age! What will you do if some mistake happened!?"

"What are you implying? You're cute, but Kamijou-san has a great sense of justice. I would never do something like that."

"Fueh!?"

In an instant, Stella's boiling-mad face blushed far redder.

"WW-What are you s-saying, idiot! C-Calling an unmarried maiden b-beautiful. Th-This is exactly why commoners with no delicacy are so…!"

"Oh, Vermillion thinks that when boys and girls of the same age live together, a mistake will happen? I'd love to hear about it~"

"Th-That's… erm… uuu…."

Sympathizing with Stella who was already teary-eyed from shame, Kamijou also protested to Kurono.

"Enough is enough, stop playing the old pervert and tell us your plan."

Kurono just smiled as if she was joking, but didn't change her mind.

"You're very perceptive. At any rate, this decision has already been made. There are also boy-girl pairs besides you two, but you don't have to consider that to make your choice. Vermillion, I won't give you special treatment just because you're a princess. If you don't like this arrangement, all you have to do is drop out of school, you know?"

"…I understand."

Kamijou looked at Stella's defeated face.

"Are you okay with it?"

"I don't really have a choice if that's the school policy, do I? But for us to live together, I'll have you follow three conditions!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't speak to me, don't open your eyes, and don't breathe. If you can follow these three rules then I'm fine with you living in front of the room!"

"..."

"I can't follow such messed up conditions! Won't you let me breathe at least!?"

"No way! You'll probably try to sniff me using that as an excuse, you pervert!"

"I'll breathe with my mouth! That way I can't smell you―"

"No good! You'll probably try to taste the air I exhale with your tongue!"

"Who the hell in their right mind would do such a thing?"

"Someone like you of course. Since we are in chairman's office, I have noticed something in your eyes."

"What?"

"You've been staring at my breasts all the time, pervert. Surely you've been imagining things unpleasant, is not it?"

Both the president and Kamijou, remain speechless.

"... I have no words to answer that."

Kamijou rolled his eyes as if trying to avoid her gaze.

He was a healthy young man after all and well ... Stella had quite voluptuous body, although Kamijou was not a pervert could not help but look at her body.

"We have to reach a solution where we can coexist."

"Hmph, there's no way this can happen."

She made a childish pout.

Gradually the time had advanced.

"What a pain. At this rate, the argument won't end no matter how much you argue. Then let's do this. You two have a mock battle, and the winner gets to decide the rules. As knights who clear their destined path with their own blade, you should have no objections, right?"

A fight between Blazers was the best way to resolve the differences between the students of the academy.

"In other words, the two would fight a straightforward mock battle, and whoever won would have his or her way―a very simple solution."

"A battle eh? Sounds like a good idea."

"Y-You… do you understand what you're saying?" Stella turned her eyes toward him, and her voice flipped in tone.

"…Did I say something strange?"

Kamijou falsely smiled to himself.

"I can't hold it back anymore~! This commoner! Not only did he commit the crime of peeking and exposing himself to a princess like me, but this Failed Knight said he could win against me too! I… I haven't been disgraced like this even once in my life! What kind of wretched country is this!?"

"If you don't like this country just leave."

"Okay, I get it. I understand. I'll have a fight with you. But after making such a fool out of me, you won't get away with just betting the right to make rules for living together! Whoever loses will submit to the winner for life, becoming a slave that obeys his master's demands like a dog no matter how humiliating they are! How's that!?"

Stella faced Kamijou with murderous eyes and made her declaration.

"A bet, I like this."

"Sounds pretty heavy. Since you're doing it, use training arena three. I'll submit the authorization." Kurono said while leaving her seat. "I'll be waiting in the arena, good luck to both."

"Luck, I don't need any of that." Kamijou said. "Prepare yourself… really I'll give you a lesson, Princess."

Stella said nothing more, and left angry hastily slamming the door.

Kamijou sighed as he pondered the situation. He had said too much, there was no way to beat a monster like her.

"Somehow this became a serious situation."

He knew that to be stronger there was only one way. Overcome each of these ridiculous obstacles before him.

"So I have to do this, right?"

Muttering that, Kamijou also left the board chairman's office.

He wryly smiled and advanced forward.

There, each year took place the 'Hexennacht' a battle royal with the best participants.

And only one group over others would emerge as the winner.


	4. Chapter 03

**Chapter 03** ― **Prodigy Knight and Failed Knight '** _ **Strongest against Weakest**_ **'**

* * *

At the moment the battle begun.

He was quite sure of something, a little thing. Their chances of victory were zero percent.

"In other words, I'm going to be crushed like a bug." Clearly agitated, the boy walked to the center of the battle.

Mage-knights bolstered their country's battle strength, and they naturally sought combat skill. Battle simulations were common among students in the academy. For mage-knight training, a number of dome-shaped arenas dotted the Hagun Academy campus. The interior of each dome included a space for combat with a roughly hundred-meter diameter, with audience seats built on a bowl shape around that space. Battle zones were special and very resilient places.

In the third training arena, Kamijou Touma and Stella Vermillion stood twenty meters apart with Kurono Shinguuji waiting between them as referee. Above them, twenty or so second- and third-year students who had been training, and many visitors who had heard about a mock battle being suddenly declared in the middle of spring break, fixed their gazes on the field.

"You should reconsider it, pervert."

"Eh? I don't want to. "

"You must be a masochist, this will end quickly."

"What a drag. Even you are guilty. You made me lose my breakfast." Kamijou replied.

"Ah, is that so?" Stella tilted her head and spoke with a blank stare. "What's with your carefree attitude? You bastard, don't you understand the situation!?"

"Of course I understand, but I'm not someone who cares about minor annoyances."

"I've heard things from the students. They argue strange things about you."

Those bastards!

Kamijou thought bitterly.

"What I can say? I'm not someone popular in this school." He said with sarcasm.

"Do not you care what others say about you?"

"Not at all. I think it's a way to minimize their shortcomings. Simple human instinct is to talk to the backs of the people."

Stella seems a little confused to hear that.

"After all, I can say that at least you use your brain."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult, Stella-san."

"Hmph, take it as you like."

Stella muttered.

"It seems that you begin to get along. Are you sure to continue this simulation?" Kurono said mockingly.

"I will not retract my own words and this pervert deserves an appropriate punishment."

With a fierce gaze she prepared to begin the battle.

"Likewise, Chairman. This Kamijou-san will not stop until victory."

"The more I hear, the more useless you sound. Shouldn't you just stop trying to become a mage-knight and live as a regular citizen?"

"Well, maybe I should, but I won't be sure if I don't fight for it."

"Don't you get it? You'll become my slave if you lose, you know."

" Know, I've thought about perverted things I could do with your body. "

"WW-What are you s-saying, idiot! I'll cut off you to pieces!"

Lævateinn suddenly lost its raging flames and dimmed to small flickering sparks. When he examined her face, her brow that had been standing up now hung down powerlessly, and her eyes were moist from bewilderment. She was really embarrassed by his earlier comment.

"I was just kidding. By the way, your reactions are very cute."

"Sh-shut up, shut up and begins to fight, pervert!"

Kurono coughed a bit and then spoke. "Now then, we'll start the mock battle. Both sides materialize your Device in illusionary form."

"I'm ready." Stella summoned Lævateinn, the sword shaped from her soul, into a form that deals no physical damage to humans, but cleaves away physical stamina and strength directly.

"Get ready to see something really amazing. Here the most powerful Device of all Blazer-"

Kamijou couldn't continue his tirade due to the murmurs from the audience.

 _What the hell is happening?_

 _(So that girl's the Vermillion's 'Crimson Princess'?)_

 _(A really beautiful girl, huh?)_

 _(But who's her opponent?)_

 _(Wait, wait. That guy isn't the mass murderer?)_

 _(Yes, his nickname was 'Megalomaniac')_

 _(Is true! He is obsessed with being the strongest.)_

 _(No, his nickname was 'Fantasy Killer' I heard he dueled with more than a thousand students in his former school.)_

 _(That's horrible he should be in prison and not in this school as prestigious.)_

 _(Wait, isn't that Kamijou, the guy repeating the first year? And I think his nickname was 'Psycho Killer')_

 _(I've heard that name before. I think he will transfer in the 'special classroom'. I was in the same class, but because that guy didn't even meet the minimum requirements for combat practice, I haven't really seen him in action before.)_

 _(You said the special classroom?)_

 _(Yeah, this special class where was gathered the Outcasts and criminals in the academy.)_

 _(What the heck, that's boring. Won't the princess kill him instantly?)_

 _(That would be pretty nice, finally be the end of his reign of terror.)_

 _(Careful Lecty-chan, he is looking towards here.)_

 _(Do not look at him, some say he can impregnate with his eyes.)_

Stella laughed sourly as gossip floated down from the audience. In all this time, Kamijou seemed paralyzed from head to toe. And after leaving the trance he growled overhead.

"Oi, you bastards stop its spread gossip about me!"

"I don't even know what to say, you really are a complete and utter pervert." Kamijou wryly smiled as Stella spoke. "Why did you do that? Are you really a mass murderer?" Stella asked with interest.

"Of course not! Stella-san, sometimes I think I cannot escape my fate. I guess God's system is strange."

"You... "Stella started to speak again. "People who blame others for their shortcomings, I hate them. If you want to achieve something, you have to make every effort to attain it. 'I worked hard but still couldn't beat talent' I hate ordinary people who think that way. That's why I can't stand being dismissed with cheap words like talent or prodigy!"

It made her angry. Stella hadn't been this strong right from the start. During her childhood, she didn't have the aptitude needed to even aspire to knighthood. She couldn't control her overwhelming power, and sometimes she even burned her own body. Her father and mother, and everyone around her, thought that she'd never become a knight.

"I see ... I guess I should thank you. Now I have wanted to cope with everything I have. You're not only cute also clever."

Immediately Stella's face blushed.

"Al-alright. Well then, let's get started!"

"Here I go!"

…

A strange pulsing sound echoed near. Kamijou was about to summon his Device. What the hell is that girl?

She had taken the initiative brandishing her weapon hitting the ground beneath their feet. Although Kamijou clung bravely, he seemed overwhelmed by the incredible difference in her power. He took a deep breath and head cleared. Then he wiped the sweat from his palms with his pants and chuckled.

The situation had become really annoying.

Stella Vermillion was truly a worthy opponent any other doubt in his mind had been replaced by the facts before him.

There was no lie about her power, she really was a prodigy. He tilted his sword successfully blocking the attack, but the impact drove him back. He twisted his lips and approached just one meter from her, crashing their swords. The metal had splashed sparks here and there, after sending a blow as if gathering strength. It was a decent punch with good angle and momentum. But he had failed; Stella changed her course and strikes his side with the handle.

"Ahhhhh…"

Kamijou gave an almost effeminate cry as he fell backward to the ground. The battle has started two minutes ago and he was losing. Giving several jumps, he eluded several times the thrusts of her sword covered in flames. Instantly her sword grazed his cheek creating a thin line of blood.

"Wow, not bad." She said with annoyance.

"That was close. Do you want cut my head or what? It's just a simulation does not have to be so aggressive."

Kamijou made a complaint while rubbing the wound. His hand was covered in blood and his clothes were shabby. Two minutes had been enough to leave him in this sorry state.

"That is a disappointment." She lowered her eyebrows, and turned disappointed from what he can see. "Is that's a Device? I'd never seen anything like this. You're an arrogant talkative."

"Come on don't say those things, hurts my feelings."

Kamijou muttered, stifling his intense anger and displeasure.

"Oh, did you say something?"

"...Nothing." He responded with indifferent tone.

The match restarted, and Stella instantly dashed toward Kamijou, swinging down her sword now covered in red flames. However, in all this time, he was only cautiously evading their attacks. With one eye open, he looked at her with a hint of annoyance. She was mocking his situation promptly.

"Well, I'm not so good with swords. However, in this academy it is necessary to use a device to the fighting, so I'm using this."

"I see. You should give up immediately, because of your inexperience will end dead before graduation. I am being lenient with you."

At that time, the impact echoed inside the dome. Kamijou walked firmly, closing the distance between him and her.

"You don't fuck me with that shit! Surrender? What the fuck? Never in a million years, Princess!"

Almost simultaneously, in which he said that, a burst of energy was sent with speed. Stella threw a diagonal cut and he just leans to the right. After that, using their hands he blocked the curvature of the sword to divert its path. The swing might've looked crude to unlearned observers, but it was a precise and powerful strike.

"That hurt, my hands are not accustomed."

An instant later, Lævateinn struck the arena floor violently and the entire space shook like an earthquake.

"You are quick and I can tell you're not as stupid as I thought. If you received that blow, it wouldn't have ended with just a few scratches."

Grinning broadly, Stella immediately took pursuit, and Kamijou drew another step back to widen the distance. She moves faster than a hurricane and her strength is far greater than him. Stella's weapon was a long sword, a heavy weapon, and it was common sense when facing heavy weapons that he'd have an advantage in retreating speed.

Putting his hand on the neck can be heard a creaking.

An ear-splitting thunderous roar stone paving came unstuck and large amounts of earth and sand were whirled up. He was thrown into a wall. With that bone shattering impact, he stopped breathing for a moment.

"What an outrageous attack. You're going with all your power without any consideration, was I expected, *cough cough* ... It hurts like hell."

Kamijou was a born fighter; he'd gotten into a lot of fights and had always emerged victorious. When he was expelled from school, some people came to the reformatory where he had been sent. Shortly afterwards he was transferred to the Academy Hagun. As for the rest, he'd been registered as a new student and after that, he had the opportunity to use a Device. Apparently the result actually surprised to the board.

"You're too slow."

*Whoosh!* the wind roared, and Stella immediately caught up to him.

"What destructive power! If I took a blow directly, I'll faint."

In that moment, simultaneous with a violent blasting sound, the ground in front of him was being completely erased. Using his feet, he had again and again prevented Stella's attacks.

"Did you think you could beat me when it comes to speed? Too bad, but magic isn't limited to offense alone. I can increase my mobility several times over by concentrating magic at the bottom of my feet and releasing it in a burst. And my aura capacity is thirty times greater than a normal Blazer, so it won't become spent keeping up with the likes of you. In other words, you can't beat me in either power or speed!"

Kamijou jumped and backed away, getting some distance between her.

"So this is the power of a prodigy, huh?"

An outstanding talent that appeared only once a decade―the public view was wholly accurate. Even the past generations of Sword-Art Festival winners, the Seven Stars Sword Kings, were mostly B- or C-Ranks. The A-Rank knights up through the modern day have all, without exception, been great heroes who carved their names onto history. While keeping his distance, he was planning to use or not use this skill.

Towards Kamijou, who had just been made aware of that fact, the Crimson Princess brandished her blazing sword and swung it in an inescapable strike that could cleave the ground itself. Now that he couldn't dodge her strikes anymore, Kamijou also responded with his weapon, using his blade beating the sword again and again. The swordfight had begun, and clear sounds of clashing metal resounded like music in the ears of the arena's spectators.

Using all his power, Kamijou threw a straight right toward Stella's cheek. Clenching his fist so hard making a sound, his fist flew vigorously...

Crick crick ... crick Crash!

Spitting blood uncontrollably mixed with saliva, Kamijou stepped back due to impaction on metal. Stella had blocked it, using her weapon. Kamijou stomped on the ground, stabilizing his body that was thrown forward by the impulse of punch. Again he repeated the same action brushing his blade against burning metal.

Their cheers rose as they watched the figure creating Lævateinn' s burning arcs. Few mage-knights excelled in martial arts or swordsmanship, because they could become far stronger by training Blazer abilities instead of physical skills. But Kamijou had preferred to train his body.

The minority, the truly strong knights, would master physical skills alongside Blazer abilities, because they had an unflagging will to improve. They would absorb every tactic that could empower them, develop their strength, and reach for ever higher summits.

Stella Vermillion stood among that minority.

She, who won the sword tournament of the Vermillion Empire, used her Imperial Arts as if she was dancing, but with enough force to press Kamijou. However, catching his breath, putting a hand on his knee, Kamijou smiled boldly.

"You're not as difficult as imagined."

What… is this?

Stella Vermillion felt something painfully off about this situation. Her sword dealt strikes that could produce earthquakes, could crush an enemy in one hit without fail. Overpowering an opponent without crushing him should be impossible, because her attacks couldn't be blocked so casually. But this guy had done it using only their hands.

There's no way, he didn't have any damage. Despite being exhausted, he was still smiling arrogantly. Did he really is a monster?

Stella thought with concern.

"Haaa!"

Stella brought her Lævateinn down on the enemy before her. Kamijou received that strike with his blade ―but without stopping there; he rode the force of the strike and swiftly leaped backward, widening the distance between them once again.

What is this? It is impossible he shouldn't be able to get my blows. A simple F- Rank and like him, as he does?

Stella was a little worried.

From afar it certainly seemed like Stella's strikes were pushing Kamijou back, but the reality was different. He began to dominate the battle. Against his tactics, her strikes were being completely negated. If the strength in blocking was even a little bit too high then his arm would be pulverized, and if it was even a tiny bit too low then he'd be cut down. The calculations of power, angle, and timing―missing even one of these factors meant immediate failure, yet Stella's opponent handled all that.

At this realization, Stella felt an indescribable anxiety. As if trying to dispel that feeling, Stella kept on slashing at Kamijou.

And then she realized what happened. He was reading every move she made. As if her clothes, skin, and muscles were being read fiber by fiber, her every little act was being studied. And from that gaze, she realized that Kamijou was trying to understand the Imperial Arts from her movements.

"My sword style isn't so simple that you can see through it easily!"

"I'm afraid to say that you're right, but I'm not reading your movements. I'm anticipating, with a skill that I developed."

Stella shivered as if the blood was freezing in her veins.

"It's impossible; there is no skill like that." As she said, something flashed through Stella's mind.

"You mean, you're reading the future? Are you reading my style during these exchanges!?"

"I've been despised ever since I was a child. I had a skill before being a Blazer. During that time that skill saved my life on many occasions. That's why I'm quite good at these kinds of tactics. I can grasp most sword techniques with only a minute of trading blows."

"It's time to show my ability ― understanding the ability of the opponent, manipulating combat, manipulate the mind of the opponent ―This is my ability and you can also call it 'Precognition' You're neglecting your defense this ends here, Princess!

"No way can you do that!"

Stella took the stance to swing Lævateinn downwards. Kamijou swung his sword upwards in response. She had sent her downward arc to crush his guard, and Kamijou had already grasped the speed and power of the strike when she took the initial stance, so his response was inevitable. Stella abandoned the swing and jumped backwards with a grin. However, at the last moment Kamijou deliberately moved his position and then hit the sword with his hand.

"Haaaaa!"

Stella's sword and Kamijou's blade collided in a clash.

The confused spectators turned their gazes to Stella's face. His sword had indeed landed there, but it was completely stopped. And not only that, the blade was shattered. Since Kamijou really did not have the skills to create a device he used a training sword provided by the school. Of course the quality was inferior to a real device.

"That's cheating, Stella-san."

Setting aside his exasperation, Kamijou once again took a large step back to escape the scorching heat, increasing the gap between them. His opponent was using magic as a shield, and an attack without equally strong magic couldn't harm a shielded Blazer. Magic capacity is the total spiritual energy that a Blazer could spend in using his abilities.

That attribute couldn't be increased with effort. It was locked at birth, bound by the weight of destiny… a human being's predetermined value. Great people were given greatness to make great achievements. From the moment they were born, everyone had a place in an unquestionable hierarchy. In other words, Stella's talent had carried since birth became a firm wall and stopped Kamijou's attack.

"It leaves a bad taste, winning like this….The magic plays its role as a barrier. So, a Blazer covered in magic cannot be defeated unless the attack also is covered with magic. In other words, no matter how strong you are, even with your special ability."

Kamijou opened his sweaty palms and then pressed firmly. Are there people in the world who are so strong?

"In this battle you can say that my victory is thanks to my talent. Kamijou Touma, I'll finish this with sincere respect."

Suddenly, Stella took a large leap backwards. She retreated to the ring-shaped arena's border line, at the wall that separated the arena from the audience seats.

"Pierce the blue sky, blaze of purgatory."

The moment Stella pointed her Lævateinn up at the air, the flames covering the sword burned with more fury and heat―and soon the sword lost its form, taking the shape of a pillar of light that melted the arena's domed roof. The blade that easily extended a hundred meters upward was shining with the sun's own brilliance, an unopposable scarlet conflagration.

"It's over. Accept your loss. That should be easier on you too."

The maximum power of Stella invaded the dome.

"Katharterio Salamandra Καθαρτήριο Σαλαμάνδρα ―!"

As the arena crumbled down, the spectating students started to flee in a screaming mob, and Kurono watched it all with a bitter expression.

He couldn't win by normal methods.

He had a dream that he wanted to meet.

He wouldn't stop. No matter the cost, time or adversity, he would keep trying.

So―

Kamijou dropped his weapon.

"What are you doing!?" Stella said, confused by his sudden action.

"No way, no way, this is stupid. It is true that I'm weak, I cannot use magic and will never be an A-Rank, but I have a dream that I want to fulfill. So I ..." Kamijou clicked his tongue and pressing hard his right hand, he declared.

"You defeat all your enemies in one shot. Grit your teeth well, 'strongest' one. My 'weakest' attack... might shake you up a little!"

At that moment, Kamijou's whole body full length started to shine, darkness black-purple that flickered ever so slightly like flame―was it an elemental power similar to hers?

Even his eyes have changed color. Stella thought so for a moment but soon abandoned the idea. That was not the light of his magical power or prana, it was more frightening, an invisible power that devoured and consumed everything around it.

―But so what!? No matter what kind of power he possessed all things of heaven and earth burn to ashes before the sun!

The boy's eyes shone with a bright red color.

Katharterio Salamandra created a sword of heat that had no physical body, and it could reach a target more than a hundred meters away.

"Who of us will win, Stella-san?"

"I'll beat you!"

With their statements, 'the weakest' and 'strongest' finally clashed.


	5. Chapter 04

**Chapter 04** — **Prodigy Knight and Failed Knight 'The feelings of the Heart'**

* * *

 **Author's notes.**

 **Here again updating, I am currently in exams so the updates of my stories will take time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and comment. A side note, I have changed certain things so I recommend reading everything.**

* * *

After the battle, a certain girl was sleeping peacefully in a room.

"…Nn."

Emerging through a bright haze, Stella gradually woke up, and what filled her vision as she opened her eyes was a somewhat low ceiling and―Kurono sitting beside Stella's bed while smoking a cigarette.

"So here now you're awake how you do feel?"

After all, it would be strange that she was not tired after the exhausting battle. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kurono released a puff of smoke from lipstick-coated lips.

"Madam Chairman, I guess I'm okay. Where am I?"

"Your room. You collapsed from the fatigue of getting hit by a Device in illusionary form. It's not something we should use an iPS capsule or call a doctor for, so I had you rest here."

"By the way, how is he?"

The tone in her voice denotes some concern.

"Hmm... How do I put it, it's that... He's fine, but after the battle Kamijou disclaims any medical attention." Kurono said with some annoyance.

Stella was confused. She was in no mood to say anything else. But she moved to the edge of the bed and stood up slowly.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kurono shook her cigar, and with the movement of her head leaned the opposite direction of the room.

"That idiot rejected our medical care, in short, he healed their wounds and is currently lying in that bed."

With some hesitation Stella turned her head and saw that boy with spiky hair on the bed.

He was sleeping, his chest heaved with exhalation movements. He seemed despondent and had some bandages on his arms. His vitality seemed so low that if Stella hadn't heard faint breathing, she'd surely mistake him for a corpse. His condition was deplorable, in all this; Stella lowered her head with a grim expression.

It seemed her hope wouldn't come true.

She had hurt him only by her own selfishness. Even the battle zone was under repair after the release of her power.

I just wanted to be strong.

Stella muttered weakly, walking beside his bed.

"No need to do that expression, Vermillion." Kurono said releasing another puff of smoke.

Stella still depressed, lifted her head towards the air as if thinking about something.

"Anyway, it was not your fault. He himself knew the risks of using that skill."

After hesitating a bit, she said shrilly. "Madam Chairman, who exactly is this guy?" Stella clearly declared on a formal tone, but keeping some pressure on the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Please don't play dumb! It's definitely not normal to move so fast my eyes can't even keep up! Not only that, my power was as if consumed only by the touch him."

Kurono seemed interested by the sudden question, but it was more than obvious. Stella had seen that side of him.

"Well, he's a disrespectful jerk. Even at this point, he continues to defy academy's laws. However, I cannot tell you about information about him. Even for someone like me is strictly forbidden to talk about his power. I can only tell you one thing, Vermillion. "

Her tone was quite serious, without thinking, Stella stepped back.

"If you want to know about it, just ask him. It is always preferable to obtain the information from the source, right?"

Looking at it this way, Kurono would not say more about it.

"Then at least I want to know because he is a one F- Rank. Some students even mentioned nasty things about him. Especially that nickname, in any case, it's strange for someone like him to be an F-Rank! Please explain to me exactly what's going on!"

Kurono chuckled and then pressed her cigarette into her portable ashtray.

"Vermillion, are you really interested in him or is mere curiosity?"

Then, a chill came over her. In a second, Stella's pale skin had acquired some pink blush on her cheeks.

"N-No, th-that's, th-th-that's. I just want to ask about his power. No need to turn the situation to your advantage."

Stella gave a stomp at the ground with a tantrum as if repressing her about-to-explode emotions, her body was shivering and she showed an expression filled with confusion, unease and nervousness.

"You should calm down. I was just making a joke." Kurono said with a smile from ear to ear.

She truly is the head of this academy? That was the first thought that crossed by Stella's mind.

Since she did not have the guts to say it out loud, she just went silent.

"Well, anyway Madam Chairman why someone like him get this far? He'd even mentioned something of a dream in the midst of battle."

"Vermillion. When you came to my office this morning to greet me, do you remember how you replied to my question, why did you come here to study abroad?"

"Yes. Because if I stayed in that country… I would eventually forget how to aim higher."

That was Stella's reason for leaving Vermillion: the people of her land, of their own accord, were trapping her in the cage of "prodigy". That she could do anything, and wouldn't lose to anyone. If Stella stayed among them, she might've started to believe them. She'd become arrogant, and her heart would rot. Her arrogance would build without foundation, and her will to improve would be chipped away. It had frightened her more than anything, so much that she couldn't let herself remain there any longer. She had to become a much stronger knight to protect her beloved Vermillion Empire.

That was Stella's reason for coming to Japan: to seek out people stronger than herself. To fight strong knights, defeat them, and become the Seven Stars Sword King.

"Like you, Kamijou wants something. That idiot will not stop until his goal. He's a disrespectful, arrogant, pervert and even a bully, but ..."

Kurono closed her eyes trying to find the right words.

"He's someone you can trust, though if you want to know about him, in that case, Stella Vermillion, try chasing after Kamijou for a year."

She got up, pausing and then concluded. "I'm sure it won't be a waste of time."

At Kurono's forceful air, Stella couldn't give a definite answer.

"I still… don't get it. I still don't know anything about him beyond your words…."

"Well that's true too, I guess."

It wasn't clear whether Stella's response had satisfied Kurono, but Kurono walked towards the exit after giving a nod.

Turning the knob, she opened the door.

"Then you should learn who he is, on your own. By the way I want to ask you a favor."

"What could it be? Madam Chairman."

"He's someone who never ask for help if need it. I can say that is quite stubborn. Vermillion, the favor I want to ask you is quite simple. Please take care of him."

After saying that, Kurono left.

The atmosphere in the room was tense now. Stella Vermillion was standing right in front of him.

He was sleeping soundly, so it would be rude to wake him up by force. She actually wanted to apologize to him. Without thinking twice, Stella closed the distance between them. Even with the heat and the breeze coming through the window he looked comfortable. His face covered in bandages now seemed at peace. Stella felt something squeezing her heart. It was a kind of bitter and nostalgic feeling.

"Kamijou... Touma."

As she spoke that name, a mysterious sweetness made her heart lightly throb. For Stella, this was the first time she wanted to know someone else so much. She couldn't restrain the desire to learn more about the sleeping boy, and the delay from his recovery was unbearable.

Why are you here? What is this dream you want to fight with such determination even at the cost of your health?

Suddenly some bitter memories emerged from the depths...

｢ Lady Stella ... You've finally Gained control!

But she screamed her body was hurt again.

Just how many times has this happened?

Milady seeing you in that state... is terrible painful... there are a lot of paths you can take aside from being a knight. The palace servants said they with concern, trying to persuade her. She clenched her fists so hard, her body was full of bandages... ... You... You will never understand my feelings! Please let's stop this already. Milady...!

She had pushed them out of her room.

I don't want give up... ever!

She dropped to the floor hugging her knees. ｣

I know myself how hard it is to keep on believing in yourself... Still, in my case I had my flames. I had my talent as assurance. And I failed again and again … Returning from her painful past she asked herself.

Why are you so stubborn?

Her heart is squeezed even more, and even without any reason bitter tears shed their eyelids.

"Why-why... I'm crying?"

Choking back tears her heart, Stella wiped away the tears with her sleeves. In spite of that, just how can he keep on believing on himself?

"You're really weird, Kamijou Touma." Stella smiled in glee, showing a set of white teeth.

Since her anxiety hadn't subsided yet, Stella decided she should take a stroll outside and come back later.

"You ... Don't leave me ... please ... do not want to be alone ..."

Stopping just before leaving his bed, Stella heard the whispers coming from his lips. Looking at his face, there was something, a painful expression.

In that brief moment, Stella opened her eyes wide, holding a hand to her mouth.

"W-why are you suffering so much?"

Stella's heart broke just then, no matter if he was a stranger pervert. She could not leave.

Her lips trembled and her hands that were once warm in the cold fell.

"Why not just ask for help? I did not want to hurt you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. "

Her tears that were holding back, this time rolling with bitterness, her cheeks were wet with sadness itself. It was pitiful to see her mourn that way.

Kamijou placed a hand upon her head. "Do not cry, never blame you for something, Stella."

He gave her the best smile he could.

She understood that it was his voice, he's awake.

Wind blew at it. Induced by the wind, the curtains bulged.

"Kamijou... Touma!?"

Tears trickled down Stella's face again.

"I'm weak it is true, but I have never given up. I'm a fool to make you mourn. I should be the one apologizing, Stella. "

Lightly and gently, he embraced her in his arms. Stella wavered. But quickly, the rumble in her heart pacified.

There was no room to think of sophisticated things.

She realized she was not alone.

* * *

 **Between Lines 1: Hagun Academy's Database**

 _ **/Archive 01**_

Profile

Name: Kamijou Touma

Alias: 'Psycho Killer' 'Mass Murderer'

Age: 16 (apparently)

Gender: Male

Affiliations: Hagun Academy, Class 666

State: Active

Ranking: F-Rank

Device: Imagine Breaker

Imagine Breaker: Kamijou's Device, it takes the form of a sword colored pure black; the hilt is red color with a silver chain. When it is used the blade emits a faint purple miasma.

Abilities

Expert Hand-to-hand combat: Kamijou is also very fast and has great reflexes that allow him react to attacks. He has peak human condition, is able to face a group of up to 12 fully armed and emerge unscathed. Kamijou has also displayed an aptitude for fighting cleverly against more conventionally-armed foes.

Swordsman's average skills: Kamijou is not good at using swords, but can block the consecutive attacks with ease.

Precognition: He can anticipate the attacks coming his way. Moreover, probably combined with his reflexes and the courage to keep his body and thoughts moving, allow him to judge accurately what to do next. This technique allows him to confuse the enemy's thoughts for the purpose of diminishing their reflexes.

Gensō Goroshi: Not much is known about his ability. When this ability is activated, his body emits an aura dark-purple, even his eyes turn red. The capacity is described as something invisible that can consume and destroy the magic without consideration. In this condition, Kamijou acquires superhuman strength, enhanced skills, accelerated healing factor and even his personality is affected.

Trivia: Kamijou has a certain taste for sweets, especially chocolate. It also has an insane thirst for coffee and soft drinks.

 _ **/Archive 02**_

Profile

Name: Vermillion Stella

Alias: 'Crimson Princess'

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Affiliations: Hagun Academy, Vermillion Kingdom

State: Active

Ranking: A-Rank

Device: Laevateinn

Laevateinn: Stella's Device, it takes a form of a golden broadsword with red markings on the hilt and is clad in the Dragon Breath's flames. According to Stella, her Noble Art can go up to 3000 degrees centigrade in temperature.

Katharterio Salamandra or καθαρτήριο σαλαμάνδρα: Stella's ultimate technique, Laevateinn transforms into a sword made from heat that had no physical body, and can reach a target more than a hundred meters away.

Empress Dress: Stella creates a dress made of flames that acts as armor.

Abilities

Expert Swordsmanship: Stella is proficient in swordsmanship, being extremely skilful in her Imperial Sword Style.

Immense Magic Power: Stella possesses an immense amount of magic power that she was unable to control as a child. After years of hard training, Stella finally mastered her power and is now able to use powerful attacks continuously without showing signs of fatigue. According to Stella, her magic power is 30 times that of a normal Blazer.

Enhanced Strength: Stella, through the use of her large magic reserve, has shown to be capable of augmenting her physical strength to superhuman level, to the point of making craters in the ground with her slashes and sending people flying with one punch.

Dragon Breath: Stella's Noble Art, mainly comprising of the ability to summon and control flames. This particular kind of flame carries some of the common properties of natural fire like radiant heat and light, but does not immediately burn anything it touches. Stella uses Dragon Breath in both offense and defense, creating an invisible barrier that blocks incoming attacks, as well as extending the flames to attack any nearby foes.

Trivia: Stella had learned Japanese by watching Kawaguchi Hiroshi Tankentai DVDs. It doesn't support the perverts and hates the word 'prodigy'


End file.
